Lazarus
by bananaprincess
Summary: Sherlock bertemu seorang perempuan misterius. Perempuan yang mengaku mengenal dan selalu diinginkannya.


**_Sherlock_ - Steven Moffat – Mark Gattis & BBC. _Sherlock Holmes_ – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**_Death_, The Sandman - Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

Mengandung spoiler untuk episode The Empty Hearse (S03E01).

Kamu bisa baca ini tanpa perlu baca The Sandman terlebih dahulu.

* * *

_**LAZARUS.**_

Gelombang tak kasatmata mengantar serangkaian kata tersebut ke bagian London yang lain. Tangan yang menggengam ponsel itu gemetar. Berbulan-bulan ini menjadi rencana. Di atas kertas dan dalam kepalanya semua tampak sempurna. Semua akan berjalan baik dan sesuai perhitungan.

Langit di atasnya mendung. Angin menyibak mantelnya terus menerus. Mendinginkan sekujur pori yang bergesekan dengan udara. Lalu, rintik dimulai.

Sebentar lagi. Ia mengawali hitungannya dalam hati. Hujan akan membuat semua lebih dramatis.

_**LAZARUS IS GO.**_

Di bawah, sebuah taksi meluncur. Ia mengangkat ponsel, menghubungi seseorang dalam taksi tersebut.

Sentuhan akhir.

_'Goodbye, John.'_

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sherlock tersentak. Nyaris terhuyung jatuh kalau saja tidak memijak dengan kuat. Ponselnya terlempar dari tangan. Ia menoleh. Perempuan dalam pakaian hitam itu berdiri di sebelahnya. Payung sewarna menaunginya dari butiran air.

"Hujan," katanya menengadah ke langit. Semburat senyum mewarnai bibirnya yang terpulas rona kelam. "Aku tidak keberatan berbagi," Ia menyodorkan payung ke dekat Sherlock.

Ia membisu. Kehadiran perempuan ini tak terduga. Tak ada di dalam agenda.

Pandangan Sherlock meneliti seluruh tubuh perempuan muda berambut panjang itu. Ada garis gelap di sekitar matanya, tersambung sampai ujung kelopak lalu membelok turun dan melingkar di atas tulang pipi—_Eye of Horus_, simbol dari Mesir Kuno yang melambangkan perlindungan dan mata yang dapat melihat segalanya. Sebuah kalung dengan simbol _ankh_ tergantung di lehernya. Kulitnya putih pucat, meski tak memadamkan kecantikan perempuan itu.

Hanya itu. Sisanya tak ada yang bisa Sherlock baca.

Semestinya Sherlock terjun dari atap sekarang. Perpisahan sudah diucapkan. Akan menggelikan kalau semua rencana ini gagal. Ia mencoba, tetapi tak bisa.

"Coba untuk menyimpulkanku?" Senyum perempuan itu masih terpasang.

Jelas sekali, perempuan itu tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi jengkel Sherlock.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menarik deduksi apapun tentangmu," katanya jujur, suaranya bergetar.

"Tapi, aku mengenalmu," balas perempuan itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Sherlock memicingkan mata. Sekali lagi memindai keseluruhan penampilan sosok di sebelahnya.

"Kamu selalu mencariku, Lazarus."

Nama yang terucap dari bibir perempuan itu membungkam Sherlock. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu, tidak termasuk perempuan bergaya gotik itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu," tegasnya.

Perempuan itu memalingkan pandangan. Ia menarik topi yang menutupi rambut hitamnya. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan di sisi wajah.

"Karena itu aku datang."

"Kamu bukan bagian dari rencana ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya kebetulan harus menjemput seseorang."

"Kamu membuang-buang waktuku."

"Tidak. Lihat saja." Tangan perempuan itu terayun, menyapu udara di hadapannya.

Sherlock menoleh ke bawah. Nyaris saja pijakannya goyah. Jalanan di bawahnya sepi. Barusan saja ada John. Ada sekelompok orang yang siap menyambut kejatuhan Sherlock. Sekarang tak sesosok pun—hanya mereka berdua, serta mayat Moriarty yang terbujur kaku.

"Mustahil," ucap Sherlock. "Di mana mereka semua?" tanyanya, mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang kaumainkan."

Senyum perempuan itu mengembang lebih lebar.

"Nggak ada yang begitu rapi di dunia ini, Lazarus."

Posisi tubuh perempuan itu berganti. Ia tidak lagi berdiri menyamping, melainkan menghadap Sherlock.

Tangannya terulur kepada Sherlock.

"Apa kamu bagian dari Moriarty?"

Mayat Moriarty tergeletak di lantai atap. Darahnya menggenang-memberi warna pada hari yang kelabu itu.

Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Apa kamu sedih? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu. Wasiat."

"Tidak."

"Kamu menangis."

Sherlock membisu. Ia ingat. Sudah saatnya ia meloncat.

"Kamu selalu mencariku. Mau ikut denganku?" tangan perempuan itu terulur lebih tinggi.

_Tidak hari ini._

Sekejap senyum perempuan itu menghilang dari tatapan Sherlock. Ia melihat trotoar kelabu. Semuanya berubah menjadi biru. Tak ada yang begitu rapi dalam realitas. Namun, ke sana ia terempas.

Dan masih bernapas.

-0-

"Hei."

Di tengah rasa sakit yang memenuhi sekujur tubuh, Sherlock menengadah. Dalam ruangan sempit berpenerangan redup itu, ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang perempuan dengan jaket, jins, dan boot yang semua berwarna hitam. Sebuah simbol _ankh_ perak tergantung di leher.

Pendar simbol itu tak sekalipun tenggelam dalam ingatan Sherlock.

"Aku tidak pernah salah," ujar Sherlock, tidak lebih dari bisikan. "Itulah mengapa kamu ada di sini. Moriarty." Asin darah terkecap lidahnya usai berkata-kata. Tetapi, itulah satu-satunya rasa yang bisa ia dapat empat hari terakhir ini.

"Aku mendengarmu."

Perempuan itu berdiri di sudut. Cukup jauh untuk menjangkau kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Sherlock.

"Aku bisa membebaskanmu. Mau ikut denganku?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Yang selalu kamu dekati dan cari, Lazarus."

Sherlock terbatuk. Nama itu lagi. Dua tahun sudah berlalu dari kali pertama mereka bertemu di atas St. Bart. Dua tahun yang dipilih Sherlock untuk mengubur namanya sendiri. Ia pergi, menjauh dari hidup yang pernah dimilikinya.

Nyeri merambati punggungnya yang penuh bekas luka cambuk. Siang malam ia hidup di antara teror. Tidak semua rencana bisa berjalan mulus. Ia tertangkap di tengah hutan oleh tentara Serbia. Digiring ke sel penyiksaan. Mereka ingin ia mengatakan mengapa menyusup.

Tak sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan inilah hadiah untuknya. Pukulan. Cambukan. Tendangan.

Ia dibiarkan sadar selama itu. Nyaris tak diberi makan dan minum sama sekali.

Namun ia bertahan. Ia menunggu. Janji.

Sekarang, janji itu terasa terlalu lama.

Langkah perempuan itu menggema. Ia mengitari tubuh Sherlock yang terantai pada dinding. Suara itu membuat Sherlock kembali gemetar. Setiap kali sebelum siksaan baginya datang, langkah seperti itulah yang mampir di telinganya.

Beberapa hari lalu, ia yakin bisa bertahan. Setiap tonjokan dan sepakan diterimanya tanpa melawan. Setiap cambukan didapatkannya, ia lalui tanpa teriakan. Diam tidak membuat semua lebih baik. Lama-lama ia tak bisa lagi menahan mulutnya untuk menyeru dan menjerit.

Pada satu titik, ia ingin mati saja. Berharap jika kursi listrik penjaga itu masih menyala hingga setidaknya ia bisa menyandarkan punggung sebelum meninggal. Berhari-hari kedua tangannya diikat dengan rantai yang menempel di dinding. Tak diberi kesempatan duduk atau berbaring.

Ia kehausan. Lalu mulai berdelusi.

Apakah perempuan itu hanya fantasi?

Di samping jendela yang ada di belakang Sherlock, perempuan berambut hitam berhenti. Berjinjit dan menatap ke arah cahaya dari luar.

"Aku bisa memegang perkataanku. Aku bisa membebaskanmu," ucap perempuan itu lagi, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sherlock.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sherlock lirih. Tenggorokkannya nyeri setelah berhari-hari kekurangan air.

"Kamu tahu aku, Sherlock. Dan aku bukan khayalanmu."

"_Crux ansata_," bisiknya.

Perempuan itu menoleh, tersenyum. Mengamati rambut panjang berantakan Sherlock. Pria itu berubah banyak. Luka-luka terbuka mengalirkan darah di punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat. Pastilah itu menyakitkan.

"Ini janjiku. Untuk membebaskanmu dari sini, Sherlock." Sekarang perempuan itu berada di depan Sherlock. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sejajar dengan kepala pria itu. "_Key of life_." Perempuan itu mengisiki Sherlock. "Mau ikut denganku?" Tangan perempuan itu terulur.

Terdengar bunyi klik. Tubuh Sherlock ambruk, namun sebelum jatuh ke lantai ditopang lebih dulu oleh perempuan itu. Ia mendudukkan Sherlock dengan hati-hati. Entah dari mana, perempuan itu menyuguhkan sebotol air minum dan sepotong roti.

"Kamu mengingatkanku kepada adik laki-lakiku."

Sherlock langsung menenggak minuman itu tanpa bertanya. Serta menggigit dan mengunyah roti itu dengan cepat.

"Alasanmu berada di tengah kekacauan ini adalah karena kamu memang menginginkannya."

Gerakan mulut Sherlock terhenti. Pada detik itu, ia seolah merasa perempuan itu begitu dekat dengannya. Bukan sebuah dusta kalau perempuan itu memang mengenal Sherlock. Namun, sama sekali Sherlock tidak bisa menarik inferensi apapun. Ia menyadarinya sekarang.

"Sebuah tanggung jawab yang harus kauselesaikan."

"Aku sudah mati."

"Belum. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu. Kamu adalah Lazarus. Yang bangkit dari kematian."

Sherlock menatap perempuan yang tersenyum itu.

"Aku bisa membebaskanmu, Lazarus."

Perempuan itu balas memandangi Sherlock dengan simpati. Sorot matanya lembut, tidak memaksa. Sekali lagi, Sherlock mencoba untuk membaca. Tetapi, bola mata gelap itu tak memberi sedikit pun informasi yang bisa ia cerna. Hitam pekat. Dengan lukisan di ujung kelopak mata. Seperti sebuah sulur melingkar di atas tulang pipi.

Cantik.

"Mycroft akan membebaskanku."

Tak ada ekspresi kecewa dari perempuan itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Paling manis yang pernah ditemukan Sherlock.

"Baiklah." Ia berdiri. "Tapi, aku harus mengembalikanmu lagi dalam keadaan semula seperti tadi."

Sekejap, Sherlock sudah kembali dalam keadaan terantai.

"Maukah kamu memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Aku?" perempuan itu menarik pintu. "Aku yang paling kamu inginkan. Mycroft belum tentu datang, kan?"

Senyum perempuan itu melebar, menyisakan Sherlock yang memberi tatapan tajam. Yang paling ia inginkan. Sherlock tahu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," perempuan itu segera menutup pintu.

Pintu besi di hadapan Sherlock terbuka kembali. Tetapi, bukan perempuan itu yang kembali.

Yang paling Sherlock inginkan, namun tidak ia dapatkan. Orang yang berjanji datang kepadanya sudah datang. Mycroft.

_"Liburan sudah usai, Sherlock. Saatnya kembali ke Baker Street."_

-0-

"Hei."

"Kamu datang."

Sosok itu melangkah di tengah ruangan—di antara meja-meja bundar yang sudah terisi. Banyak sekali bunga. Bau anggur yang melimpah. Bahagia yang ada di mana-mana. Di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," Sherlock mengangkat gelas _wine_ miliknya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kaujemput?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. Simbol _ankh_ di dadanya berkilau oleh sinar matahari. Ia memakai gaun selutut berwarna hitam. "Kamu ingin ikut denganku?"

"Tidak. Tidak di hari pernikahan sahabatku, _Death_."

Death membuka payung hitamnya, menyunggingkan senyum. Kelihatan senang dengan sambutan yang diberikan Sherlock kepadanya.

"Kamu akan mencariku lagi, kan, Sherlock Holmes?"


End file.
